This invention relates to a paper dispensing note pen which has individual pieces of recycled paper wrapped about a spool.
Everybody at one time or another use ink pens and even pieces of paper upon which information is jotted thereupon as either a reminder to themselves or information for somebody else. There are many different types of ink pens and even pencils including different types of note pads used by people. Unfortunately, most people may remember to carry a pen with them but often forget to carry a note pad especially when they need it most. Recently some ink pens come with note paper so that the user does not have to carry separate items.
One known prior art is a NOTE PAPER-HOLDING PEN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,775, which includes a roll of writing paper wound about a spool which is rotatably disposed inside of the pen casing carrying the ink cartridge with the casing having a longitudinal slot through which the paper is dispensed with the longitudinal slot having a cutting edge upon which a selected amount of paper is severed from the roll. The ink cartridge is retractable inside the pen casing.
Another known prior art is a NOTE PEN DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,048, which includes a roll of writing paper wound about a spool which is rotatably disposed inside of the pen casing and further includes a spool turning member by which the user moves to turn the spool a selected distance to let out a selected amount of writing paper.
None of the prior art discloses a disposable paper note pen of the present invention which is quite inexpensive and affordable for everybody.